His eyes weren't lying
by LadyLily1
Summary: After listening to Jean and Logan’s little talk in the medlab, Bobby tries to understand what kinda game Logan is playing with Marie.


His eyes weren't lying  
  
By LadyLily(1)  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summary After listening to Jean and Logan's little talk in the medlab, Bobby tries to understand what kinda game Logan is playing with Marie.  
  
Notes Ok, this is my first attempt on an X-Men fic ever, and it was a little difficult without knowing the comics at all, but I tried anyway :p If you send me some feedback, I'll probably post another of my already finished WR-Fics ^_~. Thanks to Biggy for the Beta, you rock girl.  
  
*** I'm so sorry, but someone just has to tell her. I have to tell her. I have to tell her what I heard that one day after the Ellis Island incident.  
  
"Please, Bobby. Ah wanna know how he's doing." That's when it all started.  
  
"Why don't you go down and look and for yourself?"  
  
I would do her a lot of favours, but the ones involving Logan always feel more like duties to me.  
  
Rogue didn't know how much she hurt me back then. In all her innocence she always counts on me, without even thinking what she sometimes does to me by that.  
  
I thought she was gonna die, kidnapped by Magneto, with nothing I could possibly do to rescue her... and all she cares about is that goddamin' Wolverine.  
  
"Why do you care so much 'bout him?!" I cried out in pure frustration, "He'll be fine and you know that! What's so special 'bout him?"  
  
The look she gave me told me everything I needed to know. She knew very well what was so special about Logan. Simply everything. Her mouth built sentence after sentence, lie after lie, all that "He saved my life-crap" I had heard more than once from her already, but I knew the real answer. It was in her eyes, and her eyes were never lying.  
  
She loves him. I'm her best friend and certainly important to her, but I can never replace Logan.  
  
I realized this long time ago.  
  
To Rogue, The Wolverine may be the perfect guy, to me he's just the perfect asshole. I guess I'm just jealous. I give this man all the credit for saving Rogue's life, but I hate him for stealing her heart.  
  
Finally she used her last weapon to get what she wanted. She sweetly smiled up at me, she even made puppy eyes, and since I can't stand this smile longer than ten seconds, I gave up and made my way down to the medlab.  
  
And then I heard them talk.  
  
"I think she's got a crush on you."  
  
It was Dr. Grey's voice...  
  
"Well... you can tell her my heart already belongs to another."  
  
Logan. That asshole. I knew he was just playing with Rogue's emotions for him. They were talking 'bout her. I felt the strong desire to beat the crap outta him.  
  
"You know... you and I..." That was enough. Didn't Rogue notice their flirting as I did? She certainly did, but didn't give Logan up. Never. Oh my God, it must have hurt her so much...  
  
I really wanted to hurt Logan. Jump at his throat or freeze him to death. All those times when her eyes got that sad touch it must have been only because of him.  
  
I almost ran upstairs again, knocked at the door to Rogue's room and waited.  
  
My fingers were itching and very cold, which was a clear sign for my anger, still brewing behind the surface. When she opened the door I threw the news at her before she could even say hi. Well, I tried.  
  
"I... well, he... I mean... he... er... Logan's ok."  
  
Great, just great.  
  
"Well, thank you Bobby." Rogue smiled again, and I wasn't exactly sure if that smile was meant for me. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had to tell her, I knew I had to, but the words wouldn't come. I said "Goodnight" instead and left.  
  
The next day, I did everything to force Rogue's attention from Logan. She didn't need him, not at all and I was the one to show her that. At least I thought so. We had breakfast together, we played basketball, were swimming and we had lunch with all our friends. Shortly after that we played tablesoccer with Remy and Jubilee. That was when Rogue spotted her hero again.  
  
He clearly headed for the door. He was gonna leave. I didn't try to hide my excitement, but she was, of course going to stop him from leaving.  
  
"Hey! Are you runnin' again?" I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.  
  
"Hey kid. I have some things to settle up north."  
  
"Oh." Silence. I knew what was 'bout to come.  
  
"Ah don't want ya to go." I inhaled sharply, then looked at Logan. He was actually smiling. Why was he pulling her through all of this if he didn't care for her feelings?  
  
Then he gave her his dogtags. I felt kinda sick. She would keep them all the time, never remove and talk 'bout them like they were part of Logan, like he had given her one of his fingers or... Nah, I'm fantazising.  
  
"I'm coming back for these."  
  
A minute or so later Rogue approached me, flushed with a deep crimson red. Before she could even open her mouth to say something, I pushed her aside.  
  
I had to find Logan.  
  
"Logan!!!" I shouted several times, just to find him at the outside of the garage, fumbling 'round at Mr. Summers bike. Finally he turned 'round and faced me.  
  
"What is it?" he growled, perhaps an attempt to scare me off.  
  
"Why?" I tried to steady my voice, to hide my uncertainty.  
  
"Why what, kid?" He narrowed his eyes, stopped his fumbling and straightened.  
  
"Why are you doing this to Rogue?" I nearly screamed at him.  
  
"You mean Marie? I..." As furious as I was I just interrupted him. I didn't want to feel pity for him all of the sudden.  
  
"She would do everything for you! She'll keep your tags and she'll be standing at the window every day, waiting for you to return... and what for?! You're breaking her heart, don't you see? She suffers because of you!"  
  
He tried to shrug it off.  
  
"Listen Snowflake, it's not my fault she's not your girl, so don't blame me."  
  
I grew even more angry. This wasn't 'bout me an I wouldn't let him get away with that.  
  
"I don't deny anthing of what you've said, boy... But you don't have to lecture me. I'm an adult, you know..." he continued, clearly amused by my effort to force any kind of confession outta him.  
  
My anger turned into frustration once more.  
  
"Who do you love? Dr. Grey or Rogue?" It was hard to ask this question, but it must also have been hard to answer, 'cause The Wolverine suddenly seemed to lose his badass-attitude.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Bobby! What are ya doing there?" It was Rogue, who had come to look for me. Then she noticed Logan.  
  
"Logan!" she exclaimed, perhaps hoping he would stay.  
  
"I'm almost gone," he answered, then he turned to me.  
  
"Hey Snowflake," he whispered, "I know I'm a liar without a past or the ability to control my temper... but no one's ever gonna find out whom I actually lied to... except of you. Keep that in mind."  
  
With that, he took his bike, smiled at Rogue one last time and drove off.  
  
"What did ya talk about?" Rogue drawled, paating my shoulders and watching Logan till he was nothing more than a dot at the horizon.  
  
"Nothing... really..."  
  
It took a long time until I understood what he told me that one day, but I didn't have to understand his words to actually get what he wanted to tell me. It was the look the gave me, well her, that made me see.  
  
His mouth could have bulit sentence after sentence, lie after lie, but his eyes were never lying.  
  
Never. 


End file.
